


The Devil Is Beautiful, Because He Is A Fallen Angel...

by Jack_Wilder



Series: He Was God's Favourite [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Always female Sam Wilson, Assassin Bucky Barnes, Domestic Violence, F/M, HEED THE FUCKING WARNINGS!!!!, RAPE!!! DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!!!, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, WARNINGS: RAPE, forced unprotected sex, marital rape, possessive thoughts and behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: ...and once upon a time, he was God's favourite.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: He Was God's Favourite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Devil Is Beautiful, Because He Is A Fallen Angel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasonslea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonslea/gifts).



> WARNINGS: RAPE, MARITAL RAPE, VIOLENCE
> 
> This work is a continuation of: 'Back Against The Wall, Gun To My Head, Bullet In The Chamber' and 'Break Me Down, Bury Me, Bury Me', that can be found in my fic of multiple works titled: 'One Batch, Two Batch, Penny and Dime'.
> 
> I never thought I would ever continue this particular verse. However, jasonslea asked me if I would continue. I thought about it, and decided I would continue. 
> 
> However, instead of it being a chaptered fic, I made it easier for myself, and decided that it would be a series. The fics that will be included in this series will cover Sam and Bucky's life together after he forces her to marry him. And most of the stories will be told from his point of view. 
> 
> Also, if you have read the two fics mentioned above, you will know that this is NOT a heartwarming series. It is dark and will feature elements of domestic violence, RAPE, and a somewhat controlling, possessive assassin.
> 
> IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED, PLEASE AVOID THIS SERIES. 
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Bucky arrived back at the penthouse apartment in the early afternoon. He had met Steve for brunch to catch up; but for the duration of time spent with Steve, his thoughts were only of Sam. The night before was still crystal clear in his mind, as it should be, considering it was only less than twenty-four hours ago that he had raped her. Bucky was unable to let go of the way Sam had fought him, begged him, cried, _screamed_ herself hoarse. 

He had left Sam curled up, fast asleep in his bed that morning. She looked so small, the black duvet on his bed was pulled up to her neck. Her face was stained with dried tear tracks. 

The private elevator opened up to the hallway, and Bucky stepped out, already hyperaware at how _quiet_ the apartment was. It was well past 12:30 p.m. and heading for 1:00 p.m. It may have been a Saturday, but Sam would already be up, studying outside on the pallet lounge swing, that was by the pool, or she would have been in the sitting room with the floor to ceiling windows with a view of the park, in the armchair with the matching ottoman that she had claimed as her own. 

Both areas were empty of Sam. Bucky checked his, confirming that she was still in the apartment, or at least her _phone_ was. He did a perimeter check of the downstairs before heading upstairs. He didn't think Sam would be bold enough to run.

 _'She would after last night.'_ A little voice, at the back of his head, viciously reminded him. 

Bucky ignored that voice, walking pass Sam's room, when something caught his eye from the barely opened door. Slowly and quietly, he pushed open the door and stepped inside Sam's room. The blackout curtains were drawn, the room was dark, but as his eyes adjusted, Bucky saw that her books, papers and pens were still on the floor, where they had fallen to last night, when he had grabbed her from the bed. He caught sight of the corner in which her study table was located, by a narrow floor to ceiling window, his eyes widening at the damage he saw.

The study table was flipped over, its contents strewn about. If Bucky hadn't caught sight of the sleeping figure in the bed, in front of the other set of floors to ceiling window, he would have sworn that someone had broken into his well secured apartment and foolishly attacked his wife. 

Bucky made his way over to Sam who was asleep on her bed. He switched on the bedside lamp, to see that she had showered and changed clothes. The blood from the injury on his arm, had covered both of them the previous night, and there was only so much he could do with a wet rag. 

Bucky's eyes trailed her sleeping form, curled into a tight ball. Sam's wrists were badly bruised from how hard he had squeezed them, while holding her down. He had pinned her down with his metal arm, not caring in the moment that he was bruising her delicate skin. 

He would have to make sure that she iced her wrists when she woke, to help with the swelling. His eyes catalogued her other bruises, courtesy of his violent actions. There was a vicious bite mark at the junction of her shoulder and neck; Sam had wailed loudly when he did that. Her neck was covered in what he knew to be painful hickeys. Bucky saw, what he knew to be black and blue fingerprints bruises, along her jaw from where he had held her head to the side as he sucked harshly on her breasts. 

Bucky was well aware of the bruises, the _injuries_ she was sporting under her clothes.

The bite marks.

The hickeys.

The fingerprint bruises from how hard he held her.

The painful bruise on her back, from where she had collided with the jacuzzi bathtub.

The bruises along her hips, and inner thighs, from where he had pinned them to the bed with his knees. 

Sam shifted, her shirt riding up, and in the dim light provided by the lamp, Bucky saw the friction burn marks, courtesy of him mindlessly _tearing_ her clothes from her body. 

However, he knew where the pain was the worst. Sam was not the slightest bit aroused when Bucky took what he wanted from her and more the night before. He had entered her dry, and he swore the entire building heard Sam's screams and cries. Bucky's right arm sported vivid red scratches, where Sam had latched onto when she had gotten her hands free, in too much pain to do anything but hold on and cry. 

Bucky's metal arm whirred as he clenched his fist in anger, as he recalled what had led him to where he was now; staring down his young wife whom he had raped. 

He had been gone for almost a month; unable to contact Sam, but Steve was keeping an eye on her for him. The job had finally wrapped up, and Bucky arrived back in the States earlier than expected. Wanting to annoy Sam, Bucky headed straight from the airport to her university, even though he was tired. 

Bucky had stood in the student parking lot, watching as Sam laughed with her friends. They all sat under a gazebo, on a large grassy area, books, papers, laptops were spread out on the table, but no one was doing work. One her friends, a young black man around her age, with a camera, got her attention, as well as another man, who seemed to be a little older than the rest of them. 

The man was taller than Sam, probably Bucky's height or a little taller, and he watched as this man, with dirty blonde hair, that was scraped back from his face, with baby blue eyes, and a shy smile, picked up his wife bridal style to pose for the picture. Bucky's jaw clenched at the scene before him. Sam laughed, throwing her head back, a bright smile, that Bucky had never seen, had never aimed at him, on her face. 

What made Bucky's blood boil was Sam turning her head and pressing her lips firmly against the man's cheek in a kiss, clearly for the sake of the picture being taken of them, but he could not help the jealousy that filled him. He left before Sam's feet was back on the ground. Bucky went to the penthouse, showered, changed and left again to go to the shooting range, hoping to burn off some of the fire hot anger he was feeling. 

As he fired, bullet after bullet with scary accuracy, Bucky could not help but replay that scene in his head, and many other scenes featuring Sam. He would catch her smiling, or laughing, even if just watching t.v., but as soon as she caught sight of Bucky, all of Sam's joy disappeared, and that irritated Bucky beyond how words could describe. 

He had given her a good life. 

Took her out of a life of suffering, and put her in a penthouse, with more money than she would ever be able to spend, and Sam could not even grace him with so much as a fake smile.

That smile on her face, the laughter he could not hear all the way to the parking lot, but knew was full of joy, the affection Sam gave to a man who was _not_ her _husband_ , who was _not_ Bucky, made his blood boil.

As the last bullet left the chamber of his gun, Bucky had arrived at the decision that he needed to have a serious chat with Sam. 

It all went downhill from there. The chat Bucky wanted to have, turned into him _raping_ Sam. 

Goddamn him, but his fingers twitched as he recalled how smooth and soft her flesh felt beneath them. Sam’s petite frame was engulfed by Bucky’s much larger one, as he took her violently on his bed. He didn't care about her pain, her screams, or pleas for him to stop _hurting_ her. 

It hurts!

_It hurts!_

**_IT HURTS!_ **

Sam screamed in his ear, and Bucky had been tempted to shut her up, until he got what he wanted, but then, her screams tapered off into whimpers, and Bucky continued taking, until he came inside her.

Bucky swallowed, his eyes taking in Sam's sleeping form one last time before turning off the lamp and closing the door behind him as he left. He would let her sleep until she woke, and then he would put some real good food in her belly, and buy her an expensive, thoughtful gift as an apology.

As he made these plans, he was unaware of Sam releasing the scared breath she was holding, the entire time he was in her room, tears streaming anew down her cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> jasonlea, I hope that you liked your gift


End file.
